Corrugated cutting dies are known and are widely used throughout the United States and the world for scoring and cutting sheets of corrugated board that are often used to make corrugated containers or other corrugated products. These cutting dies may be rotary cutting dies or flat cutting dies. One of the problems that arises in scoring and cutting corrugated board is that of corrugated board cracking that occurs along scoring or cutting lines that are produced during a corrugated board scoring or cutting operation. This is particularly true today because of the use of recycled paper. Many businesses are using recycled corrugated board, and when this corrugated board is recycled and reused over and over again, the fibers tend to get shorter and shorter, and thus the corrugated board is not as strong and is more prone to cracking. When the corrugated board is dry, this only makes the problem worse.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a corrugated board cutting die that addresses the cracking problem that occurs often along scoring and cutting lines produced in a corrugated board cutting and scoring operation.